


Virtues

by deerskins



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Meta, Musing, Snippet, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerskins/pseuds/deerskins
Summary: A musing about those who will soon be destined to reflect the virtues of Power, Wisdom, and Courage.
Kudos: 4





	Virtues

**_Scorned is the king_ of the people who made their home in an unforgiving desert.**

After his mother’s death amidst the civil war, by the hands of the cruel army of the  
kingdom that his tribe was now allied with, his heart became twisted with malice. To  
think that such a prosperous land, one that basked in the light of the old gods, could  
spawn such vile men. Twin sorceresses from his tribe saw his anger and took him in.  
And under their guardianship he learned the dark magics while honing his body. While  
training he learned that this kingdom held a mighty power which he found himself  
wishing to acquire. Once the desert king was in the good graces of the royal family that  
he despises would he make his move to usurp.

_With the sacred relic in sight, the desert king seeks to acquire the power  
to bring demise upon the kingdom that brought him years of suffering._

**_Blood of the ancient goddess_ flows through the veins of royal daughters. **

A blood that was believed to have been thinned out after generations upon  
generations of kings. For she did not speak to them. So in return, they did  
not pray to her. The goddess was eventually forgotten by the people who  
named their very kingdom after her. After a civil war came to a close a princess  
was born, and she was the first daughter to be born into the royal family after  
countless centuries. However, her sacred birthright was denied. Her father did  
not listen to her divine warnings, telling her that they are only dreams, entirely  
disbelieving of her inheritance from the goddess. The princess chose to wait  
patiently for the fairy boy who was promised to appear.

_Despite being only a child, the princess's intentions  
are as righteous as her soul is wise beyond her years._

**_Outcast by his peers_ is the boy without a fairy. **

Sheltered from the outside world, the fae children of the great forest guardian never age.  
Fairies here are assigned to them to serve as a paternal lifelong companion. Yet years have  
passed and no fairy has arrived for this boy. He has always felt different. And rightly so. His  
slumber becomes restless, flooded with lucid dreams of an unfamiliar land. Dreams that  
present mysterious figures which grow to be more vivid as his destiny draws near. For this boy is  
not like the other children of the woods. No, this boy was an orphaned refugee of the civil war  
that resulted in the death of his parents. An orphan that the forest guardian recognized  
as a foretold hero. 

_When his fairy finally arrives, the boy will be forced to grow up  
and learn the truth when he courageously meets his fate._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do much "real" writing but I sure do write a lot of drabbles (as well as meta, headcanons, etc) so I may as well start posting some of them on here instead of just letting them be buried away on Tumblr. My username is [kokiri](https://kokiri.tumblr.com/) on there!


End file.
